Fatal Five
The Fatal Five are a group of supervillains consisting of the super-powered criminals of the 30th century and the Legion of Super Heroes arch rivals. They were also collectively powerful and could be a deadly match or superior to even a small group of Legion of Superheroes. It took nearly every member of the Legion of Super Heroes to defeat the Fatal Five and imprison them. Biography When the Milky Way Galaxy and Earth's sun were endangered by the mysterious Sun Eater in the latter half of the 30th Century, five of the worst criminals in the galaxy were brought together by the Legion of Super Heroes to help save civilization. Originally a gang of super criminals assembled by the Legion of Super-Heroes to help them destroy the Eater that threatened the Earth, Emerald Empress, Hand, persuader, and Validus, led by Tharok, then clashed with the Legion numerous times. Although the Fatal Five earned pardons through their actions, they rejected them and banded together to attempt the conquest of the worlds they had saved. During their career, the original Fatal Five proved powerful enough to conquer an entire planet while still trapped in another dimension and they were the arch foes of the Legion. A later incarnation consisted of Emerald Empress, the persuader, Flare, a Rimboriano with the power of fire, Caress, who owned the touch deadly acid, and Mentalla, who worked secretly against Fives trying to get a place among the heroes. Later the Emerald Empress decided to remake the team and appeared on a transport ship going to the prison planet Talkos Galtos with several hundred villains to incarcerate. Unimpressed by those there to pick from, the Empress offered a place for Sensor Girl once the Emerald Eye bowed down to its strange impressions of Sensor Girl. However Sensor Girl refused and struck the Empress, making her a mortal enemy. Taking the Persuader with her the Empress departed and later found suitable replacements including Flare, Caress, Mentallla, and Mordecai. The first story in Legionnaires (1993) saw the SW6 Legion clash against the Fatal Five comprising Tharok, Hand, the persuader, the new Emerald Empress and a monstrous being called Mordecai.The Fatal Five, they saw in the third version of the Legion, but in The Brave and the Bold a version of the team was brought in this from the Lord of Time, because it could help you get a powerful weapon. When his plans were foiled by Batman and Blue Beetle left them in the XXI century. After Batman and Tharok were accidentally merged into one being, the group returned to their own time to find themselves directly in the Legion jail. Members *Tharok *Emerald Empress *Validus *Persuader *Mano Television History ''Justice League'' The Fatal Five appeared in the Justice League episode Far From Home and battled what remained of the Legion of Super-Heroes since they managed to kidnap and brainwash the rest. The Fatal Five battled Supergirl and Green Lantern from the past and was defeated when they lost their control over the Legion. ''Legion of Super Heroes'' The Fatal Five were featured villains in the Legion of Super Heroes show. Years later, Imperiex freed the prisoners of Takron-Galtos. The Five journeyed back to Earth and helped destroy the Legion. After Earth in the 31st century is heavily damaged by Imperiex's appearance from the 41st century, the Fatal Five is shown to be dealing heavy damage to Metropolitan city. As expected, the Five planned on double crossing and destroying the Legion. Shrinking Violet secretly sabotaged the Emerald Empress' Eye of Ekron and a force shield was used to capture them. Empress was rendered powerless after Matter-Eater Lad ate part of the Eye. They were all returned to prison except for Validus, who became Imperiex' chief enforcer. Gallery 9642da02a04e2499cd310f93fe83fe8e--legion-superheroes.jpg 496400-fatal_5_validus.gif 868174-fatalfive.jpg 5465504-img_3931.jpg a8f84e623ae8f8151c86aeef34b7ba27.jpg e7f12ed56e2a0546d2457ec6902514ee.jpg efb797ebabced98c206989dc5acbe58b.jpg Fatal_Five_03.jpg Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Teams Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Partners in Crime